What do you do?
by chez-usan
Summary: Hi guys this is a cj fic but different to all the others on here, you will know from the first chapter why. im not gonna upload any chapters unless i get reviews of what u think and if i should carry on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so sorry if it is crap, if it is just tell me and I wont upload anymore chapters or anything coz don't want to do bad by the other stories as they are amazing. Still I hope you in**

**joy it if not well that's bad but oh well its no more writing for me. **

**Anyway this story is different from they actual story you will have to read it, but I will tell the characters are different to they are in the soap, so here it goes please read and review to let me no. **

"oh yeah were defo gonna have a good night tonight a Ade?"

"you bet your life on it Jo, a few drinks then some clubbing what more can you ask fore for a Friday night"

Aden Walks into the kitchen to get a drink for him and Joey while Joey is to busy dancing along to the cd that is in the stereo.

The door goes and Joey goes to answer it, its Geoff and Nicole about time the arrive Joey thinks to herself.

"alright sweetie" Geoff says to Joey as he gives her a hug and kiss, then goes to talk to Aden.

"yeah fine thanks" Joey replies also giving him a kiss and hug back.

"alright girlie, how's you been" Nicole ask Joey as she steps inside the flat.

"yeah aint been to bad just nearly got caught by Geoff earlier that shock me up but apart from that fine".

"good that's what I like to hear" Nicole replies

"so we gonna get this party on the road or what"? Joey asks

"yeah you bet your ass on it" Aden replies

Aden walks over to the stereo and changes the cd from Chris Brown to a bit of Bon Jovi as its rock music and it gets ya in the mood to start drinking and rocking it out. Every one starts to get up and start rocking it out jumping up and down and drinking alcohol, what better way to start the night.

Joey and Aden start to get ready as Nicole and Geoff are already ready. Aden puts on a pair of dark blue jeans with a black shirt with the top button undone, he is also wearing black shoes and he looks well fit, Nicole cant keep her mouth shut.

Joey pulls on a black sequined dress that comes just above her knees with a pair of red killer heals and some red accessories including a red necklace and ring. She also has her hair straight with some curls in it that come to just below her shoulders.

When Joey returns back into the living room everyone looks at her as if to say wow, Geoff automatically walks over to her and gives her a kiss and whispers in her ear how beautiful she looks.

Once everyone is dancing and chatting happily Nicole asks Joey if she will help her in the toilets with her make up which she happily accepts but Aden knows what going on and gives her and Nicole an evil look. Once in the bathroom Nicole pulls out a clear bad with white powder in it and puts it on the side and starts to cut up 4 lines of the stuff which is cocaine.

"ready" Nicole asks

"Yep sure thing" Joey replies. With that they both sniff up a line in each nostril through a rolled up note. After about 5 minutes the girls walk back out of the bathroom and start to feel the effect so with that they ask the boys if they are ready to go out.

10 minutes later they are on there way to Chicago's night club in town, once they enter the club all four of them go straight to the bar and order a zambucca shot and a after shock shot. After downing them they all hit the dance floor with Geoff and Joey dancing together and Nicole trying to dance with Aden with no luck as he has no interest in her and has just pulled a blonde with big boobs that will do coz he really don't like Nicole but also don't particaly like this stranger but has to be better than Nicole he thinks. With that Nicole settles with some stranger that she has just pulled who has been trying to chat up any one he can but she doesn't want to be on her own either.

Geoff goes to the bar and asks if anyone wants a drink who all reply yes to some more shots then a beer as well. Once Geoff is gone Joey starts to dance and looks around the club but happens to spot a pair of women laughing and looking like they could be fun she thinks why not ask them to join them as she is felling intoxicated and a bit high still.

Joey makes her way over to the two women and before she knows it she is over there and asking them if they would like to join them, she doesn't think they would accept but one of them does quite quick.

"I'm Joey by the way"

"I'm Charlie and this is Martha" Charlie replies

Nice to meet ya Joey says which both Charlie and Martha say exact the same.

"so Joey do you ask all strangers to join ya?"

Only the ones that look like fun Joey reply's grinning.

"do you accept all invitations? Joey ask Charlie which she reply's only the people that look like fun. They both laugh and then they all dance and drink together until Nicole needs the toilet and asks if Joey wants to come which she says yes and she asks if Charlie and Martha if they want to come Martha says no but Charlie say yes.

**Hey guys sorry if its bad and not that long chapter but it is my first so please tell me so I wont write no more x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again I know I didn't say nothing about the story line in the first chapter or about the characters but as you can see they are different to the show. You have Joey and Geoff together and Aden as best friend as well as Nicole then you have Annie who is Geoff's sister and ruby as her best friend as well as Charlie's sister who is with Angelo and her best friend is Martha. **

**As I said in the first chapter please read and review and tell me if I should stop I would tell anyone else if they should although I aint that good of writer so you could tell me to shut up. Anyway back to the story here is your second chapter it is Charlie and Martha getting ready to go out where as the first was Joey and her friends getting ready and going out. Hope you enjoy x**

" Martha do you want a glass of wine"?

" Yeah of course I do, it's a weekend and I deserve it after all the hard work I have done this week"

" Hard work are you sure you work behind a bar all day, try being me" Charlie says while smiling

" Oi I have you no its hard being on your feet all day serving customers and not being able to drink yourself, and anyway Im pretty sure you have sat behind your desk all this week". Martha says

" Well no one said I wanted to sit at my desk this week and you sound so much like an alcoholic more and more" Charlie says laughing.

" Yeah well that is working in a bar for ya" Martha laughs as well

" Changing the subject but where are we going tonight anyway"? Charlie asks Martha as see finishes pouring the wine and hands one over to her.

" well I thought we could go in to town and hit a few clubs if you want"?

" yeah sounds pretty good to me" Charlie replies

" Yeah I thought it did, and does Angelo no your out tonight"?

" Ha your so funny and no Angelo don't know, we had row and I thought why should I let him no"?

" Another row I swear that's all you to do now days is it worth actually being together, I swear I would never put up with it" Martha says

" Yeah I no but I do like him and I don't like being on my own, you know that"

" Yeah I no but it just seems that you both spend more time on your own now days, maybe you should just she how single life goes for you, you never no you might like it I do" Martha says

" I no but I cant don't ask me why I just cant anyway im going to get changed" with that Charlie gets up and walks to her room and starts to get changed while she has a thousand thoughts going through her head.

When charlie walks back in to the living room Martha has already drunk her wine and started on Charlie's.

" hey your drinking my wine"

"Yeah well I was dying of thirst you no"

" well you know where the kitchen is and the fridge" Charlie says while taking her wine back and laughing at Martha's pout that she has going on.

" Oh by the way you look pretty good but not as good as me" Martha says smiling

" why thanks and I know no one can ever look as good as you a"?

" well no not really but you come closest"

"thanks"

Charlie is in a figure hugging blue dress that shows off her curves in all the right places with a black jacket over the top in case she gets cold. She is also wearing 6 inch heals that would make anyone fall over but she has never in all that the times that she has worn them. 30 minutes later and Charlie and Martha are walking through town looking for the best club and settle for Chicago's as it is the liveliest. Both women walk to the back of the cue but the security guards recognise Martha as she has been here a lot over the past few months so the girls go straight to the front of the cue and don't even have to pay to get in either.

Once In the club they walk over to the bar and order themselves a glass of wine each and a couple of shots of jagermeister as well.

" Look over there, there an empty table" Martha points to an empty table at the edge of the dance floor

" Where"?

" Over there straight in front of ya then to the left a bit"

" Oh yeah I see it" Charlie say even though she cant but gets Martha to lead the way.

After making there way to the table the girls start to chat about there lives and family but have banned work from being spoken about all night.

A song comes on that Charlie likes and asks Martha to dance but she don't want to so they stay there a talk more, as Charlie scans the room she notices some one else doing the same and they both look at each other and smile. The other girl starts to walk over and then interrupts what Martha is saying even though Charlie don't know what's she saying either.

" Hi im Joey" the girl says holding out her hand for Charlie and Martha to shake it

" Hi im Charlie and this is Martha" Charlie says all the time looking at Joey

Nice to meet ya all three of them say at the same time then laugh.

" Joey starts the talking by asking if they would both like to join her and her mates over on the dance to which Charlie doesn't hesitate to answer with a yes.

" So Joey do you ask all strangers to join ya or just ones that are great like us"? Martha asks chuckling

" oh no just the fun looking ones like you two she replies also chuckling at how outspoken Martha is.

Once over with her friends again Joey introduces the two new arrivals to her gang to which the boys cant take there eyes off either of the girls

" Well jo you definitely brought better people over today" Aden says still cant keep his eyes of Martha.

" So she does this a lot then" Charlie asks

" Yeah but I don't know why she has never told anyone why I think its just a habit or something" Aden replies

" No its not its just I don't know actually" Joey replies which she actually don't know why.

With that everyone starts to dance and Aden is still dancing with some random and Charlie and Martha are dancing together and Joey and Geoff are dancing together, Nicole is still dancing with some random as well.

As the night progress everyone starts drinking more and the more they drink the more they don't think about there actions, in particular Joey and Nicole with the two arrivals.

**Hey people again sorry if this is crap but don't know what im really doing. Please review as it would help.**

**Chez-usan xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again guys I just though I would let you know that I aint going to upload any more chapters unless I get some reviews, because I don't know if im doing any good or not so all reviews good or bad would be great if you want more chapters. **

**Any way back to the story this next one is the morning after, I know I cut it short at the end of the last but it does explain what happened after in this chapter. **

The sun shines through the open window and curtains and slowly creeps up on the two sleeping women, one of the women start to stir and slowly but painfully open there eyes and starts to wake the person beside her.

" 5 more minuets" Charlie says grumpily

" I would allow that but I have a hangover and not to mention that im dying of thirst" Martha says

" well you know where the kitchen sink and fridge are so go help yourself" Charlie says grumpily still

" fine but if you even ask me to get you anything you can think again" Martha says

" fine" Charlie replies

Martha walks back into the bedroom and drinks her drink noisily to wake Charlie who has gone back to sleep. Once she is getting no where in waking her up like this she tips a bit of water over her and gets a massive shock when Charlie screams which makes Martha jump and tip the glass over herself to Charlie's amusement.

" I have a massive headache as well but that was so worth it" Charlie says smiling.

" yeah I find you so funny ha-ha" Martha replies sarcastically.

" anyway what time did we get in last night I don't even remember leaving the club" Charlie says

" I have no idea it must have been pretty late though" Martha says

Just as Charlie is about to say something ruby starts shouting Charlie's name.

"CHALRIE" ruby starts yelling and banging on her bedroom door, Martha and Charlie just look at each other as if to stay what's up with her. After banging on the door ruby just bursts into Charlie's room with an angry look on her.

" Ruby there's know need to shout and storm in here when I don't even know what I've done, so just calm down and talk not shout because I have a headache". Charlie says trying to calm ruby

" no I wont not shout because you ask, not when you come at 3 in the morning and start shouting about and being all mad and knock over a glass in the kitchen, just because you was in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to wake up the whole house does it" ruby says shouting still

" alright im sorry but I don't even remember hardly anything from last night so I don't even know why I was shouting, im sorry ruby and anyway its not like you haven't woke the house up before because im pretty sure you have just woke up the whole neighbourhood up". Charlie says expecting to get hit from ruby or something but to her surprise ruby just storms out the room.

" well that was a nice early surprise don't ya think" Martha says laughing

" yeah definitely good, oh I need to get ruby back in here" Charlie says

" why do you want to give it ago at shouting back because if so im outta here" Martha replies jokingly

" no I was gonna ask her what I was shouting about"

" ok"

"RUBY" Charlie shouts

"I think I am actually def you know, I don't think I have ever met anyone who can shout as loud as you and ruby" Martha says

" I'll take that as a compliment" Charlie says

Just as Charlie says that ruby walks back into her room and asks what she wants.

"I was just wondering if you know what I was shouting about last night that's all" Charles asks trying to act all nice and innocent

" what's it worth first" ruby replies

" nothing I just thought you would be the best sister in the world and tell me that's all"

" well im not that nice considering I was disturbed in my sleep so it will cost you a shopping trip this afternoon" ruby replies smiling as she knows Charlie will be trying to think why she was shouting but wont be able to so will have to take ruby out.

" fine" Charlie's says unhappily

" ok well you was moaning about some girls in the club toilets and then moaning about drugs im not sure if they were related or different things though ok and be ready in 2 hours coz we will be going" ruby says

"fine" Charlie shouts then turns to Martha to see if she wants to go shopping as well to which Martha doesn't hesitate to say yes.

" do you remember anything about what ruby was just saying" Charlie asks

" no do you" Martha asks back

" no but I want to remember now"

" see this is why I don't go out with you, I always drink to much and never remember things" Charlie says smiling at Martha

" if you don't remember thing it means you've had a good night" Martha says laughing.

" really I though it meant that it was bad to not remember things as you don't know what happened and if you did things you regret" Charlie replies back

" yeah but if you do things you regret and remember them than you cant use it as an excuse to why you did it where as if you don't remember it than that is your excuse" Martha says

" fine, anyway you better go get in the shower if your coming with us because you look rough" Charlie says to Martha laughing

" oh your so funny I think you need to get in there first though because it takes you longer to look as good as I do when im ready, you know you need that bit more done to you" Martha replies instantly also laughing

" yep your definitely hilarious, fine I will get in there now and if you want you can borrow some of my clothes to wear saves you going home to get ready as its like 30 minuets from here anyway" Charlie says to Martha

" yeah that be good if that's alright, thanks" Martha replies

" no problems now im going to get ready if were to meet ruby's time" Charlie says laughing whilst exiting the bedroom and heading for the shower.

**Hey guys so I no what I said at the start of this chapter but seriously please review it would help so much and I would like some ideas as what you would like to happen in future chapters if there is to be any. **

**Much love chez-usan x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again guys, here is your next chapter sorry it's a bit late just had a really busy week and all I don't know if you still want me to carry on uploading but im gonna anyway as got nothing else to do now.**

**I also have a question for you, do you think I should make Angelo and good or bad guy coz not quite sure yet I have a few ideas but not sure if there any good so I would appreciate the help thanks. Anyway I forgot to explain that Geoff has his own flat and Aden and Joey live together also Charlie and ruby live together in there own house. Here is your next chapter read and review PLEASE.**

Elsewhere Joey wakes up in Geoff's arms and turns to look at him to say good morning, but Geoff is already looking at Joey with a concerned look on his face. Joey immediately picks up on this and asks him what's wrong. Geoff starts to talk about the night before and asks why she had a row with Charlie the girl that she asked to join her group. Joey just tells him that she cant remember and asks him not to worry about it as she cant remember and they wont be seeing her again. She knows exactly why they had a row but doesn't want to tell him about it as he doesn't know what she does.

**Flashback to the night before**

" Hey guys were going to the toilet Charlie, Martha do you want to come". Joey and Nicole ask the two girls

"no im fine thanks" Martha says

" Yep im busting for a pee" Charlie replies

With that the three girls head for the bathroom, once in there Joey and Nicole head into one toilet and Charlie heads for another. Charlie is done and waiting for the girls a couple of minuets later and asks what's taking the girls so long, Nicole just replies that she is going a big wee and to just wait a bit. 5 more minuets have gone by and Charlie is getting impatient about waiting so bangs on the door and tells them to hurry up to which Nicole swings the door open and asks what's her problem but she forgets that Joey is just about to sniff a line and when the door opens Charlie sees.

"what the hell do you think your doing" Charlie asks as Joey is seconds from doing her line.

Joey quickly stops what she is doing and turns round to see an angry looking Charlie glaring at her.

" What do you want some, Nicole said we should ask you but I didn't think you did it". Joey quickly says unaware that Charlie is glaring at her because she is doing drugs and even more so now that she has just offered her some as well.

" No I don't want any, are you kidding me, if I would have known you were druggies then I wouldn't have even joined your little group". Charlie says raising her voice so the whole toilet could hear.

" What do you mean druggies, we aint no druggies" Joey says back also raising her voice a little.

" Oh really, so what were you just doing then" Charlie asks back

" just kneeling down in front of the toilet, I thought I was gonna be sick" Joey lies but Charlie sees right through this. Nicole is standing there getting more angrier by the minuet and when Charlie gives off a little laugh after Joeys last statement she see red and swings at Charlie, Charlie just about sees it in time and ducks out the way and then lands a right hook on Nicole's face. Nicole stumbles back but Joey catches her in time before she falls. After Charlie throws the punch she tells Joey to keep Nicole back because she wont hesitate to throw another punch, Joey just gets angry and storms after Charlie out on to the dance floor where Charlie is telling Martha that they are going. Joey storms up to Charlie and pushes her and starts shouting at her, Geoff immediately pulls Joey away from Charlie and Aden has to hold onto Charlie as Martha is too weak when Charlie is pumped up on adrenalin and angry. Both girls start a slagging match and then they both get kicked out the club by bouncers that rush over to sort them out. Once outside they argue more but are both pulled away in different directions until Nicole comes out the club and starts yelling at Charlie again to which she makes her even more angrier and sees here pulling out of Martha's embrace and storming back up to Nicole and giving her another right hook. By now the police are on there way to which the bouncers tell the girls and tell them to get lost, they all agree and head home with Martha going to Charlie's and Joey going to Geoff's and Nicole Going home with Aden to sleep in joeys bed.

**Back to morning**

Joey changes the subject and asks Geoff when his sister is coming round as she wants to have enough time to get ready and sort herself out, Geoff replies in a couple of hours or so. With that Joey gets up and walks to the bathroom to get in the shower, once in the bathroom she turns the shower on and when Geoff hears this and walks in there and asks if she thought she was gonna have a shower without him. Joey says no she was just gonna come get him but he don't care as he is already taking his boxers of and pulling Joey into the shower with him as she has already undressed. 45 minuets later both of them leave the shower very satisfied and happy and head to the bedroom to get dressed and Joey wants to look good and make a good impression on Annie as it is there first time meeting each other. An hour or so later Geoff and Joey are sitting on the sofa watching some TV when there is a knock at the door, Joey starts to get nervous but Geoff tells her to chill as Annie will love her, Geoff answers the door to see Annie standing there and gives her a hug and tells her to come in. Once Annie enters Joey greets her and says hello to which she says hello back and its nice to finally meet each other. Geoff and Annie start to fill Joey in on there lives when they was younger and then start to talk about what they are doing now and stuff as they aint seen each other in while. Joey excuses herself and heads to the kitchen to get a drink for them all, while in the kitchen she also quickly has a fix of her secret stash that she has to have on her where ever she goes as she is addicted but doesn't want to admit it. Once she comes back out the kitchen with the drinks the two siblings have finished talking and Annie starts to ask Joey questions about herself, Joey just says that she works during the week as a waitress at a local restaurant with Aden her best mate. Joeys drugs start to kick in and she is on a high and starts talking but don't shut up Annie just looks at Geoff as if to say don't she shut up but Geoff is used to it as most of the time she is on drugs but he don't know so he don't know no different. When Joey finally shuts up she asks the others if they want another drink as she is thirsty but they laugh and say no as they only just had one, so she gets up and walks to the kitchen and gets another drink. When she heads back into the living room Annie says that she is going now even though she has only been there for an hour and half but wants to get back to do some things. Annie says by to Joey and then Geoff and tells him that she will come and visit again in a couple of days.

Back at Charlie's Martha and Charlie are talking about girl stuff when Charlie goes all quite and remembers something from the night before when Martha picks up.

" what's up Charlie" Martha asks

" huh oh just remembering something from last night that's all" Charlie replies

" well do you care to share" Martha asks

" oh yeah sorry its just that I remember hitting someone in the toilets and catching Joey about to talk a line in the cubicle then asking if want any" Charlie finishes

" What do they not know that you're an officer of the law" Martha asks

" No I didn't tell them, I don't need to tell every one I meet, well I didn't think I did anyway" Charlie says

" oh well at least you managed to hit one of them" Martha says giggling a bit

" yeah but if I got caught I would have been suspended from work or something" Charlie replies seriously

" yeah I no but its funny" Martha says laughing

Just then ruby walks in to the living room and asks if they are ready to go shopping now to which they both replies yes and all three head out the door ready to do some serious shopping.

**Guys don't forget to review please and sorry if this chapter is bad x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for they reviews so far guys I am trying to make it a good story but don't think its going to well. I have all theses ideas but I aint good at actually writing them down on paper.**

_Kim - who said that they will like each other they might do they might not im not sure yet._

5 hours later and the girls return from there shopping trip and slouch on the sofa, neither of them can be bothered to do anything yet ruby goes to get drinks from the fridge for them all then returns to the sofa.

" so who's up for dinner at the diner then"? Martha asks the two girls

" yep im in what about you Charlie"? ruby asks

Charlie just looks at them and says no as she has to see Angelo tonight as she hasn't spoken to him since they had a row the morning before, so he wants to talk and make things up again.

" I don't even she whys she with Angelo" ruby says aloud thinking that she said it in her head and not actually out.

As soon as she said that she gets a look from Martha as if to say she shouldn't have said that and then Charlie just glares at her. Martha can see a row is about to come about so she gets up and tells Ruby not to worry about dinner and Charlie that she will see her later and heads out the door to go home. As soon as Martha is out the door Charlie turns to Ruby " what do you mean that"? Charlie asks slightly annoyed

" come off it Charlie you know what I mean by that" ruby says back

" No I don't know actually so please tell me coz you have never said anything before" Charlie asks back getting more angry

" fine you wanna know you will no, I HATE Angelo you two always argue and break up then you mope around about it, I try to make you feel better but you just push me away, then he texts you and you get back together its like what ever Angelo says goes, then he parades you around town as if your some sort of prize or something and smothers you in public as if to tell other people that your he's. Oh yeah he is also a stubborn prick who no one actually likes and is well rude to me you don't even no its like he cant wait to get me out of your life or something" ruby finishes of shouting.

" so its all about you and other people is it, not the fact that I actually like him or nothing and if you don't like my decisions then you are better off out of my life" Charlie shouts back but wishes she hadn't said the last part as because as soon as she said that ruby slaps her round the face and says that she aint no sister of hers anymore. With that ruby storms to her room and gets some things and storms out the house with Charlie constantly shouting after her but ruby chooses to ignore her and makes her way to annies. When ruby gets to annies she knocks on the door and asks if she can stay there for a while and tells Annie the full story about why she needs to.

As soon as Ruby left Charlie sat on the sofa and started to cry as she never meant those words what she said to ruby but because she was so annoyed by her she just said them not thinking what effect it would have. Charlie phones Angelo and asks if he will come round as she cant drive round to his and after getting Angelo to agree to come to hers Charlie walks to the fridge and opens a bottle of wine and pours herself a large glass of wine and downs it quickly then refills her glass and walks back to the couch. Charlie is sitting on the sofa waiting for Angelo to turn up and when he knocks she answers the door and basically collapses into him and starts crying all over again, Angelo is worried as he has never seen Charlie like this before so doesn't know what to do or how to comfort her. He just cuddles her and waits till she stops crying again and asks her what the matter. Once she has stopped crying Angelo asks what's up and Charlie tells him the story of her saying some hurtful things to ruby but not why as she doesn't think he needs to know why. Angelo is quite shocked by what Charlie has said to ruby as he never thought that Charlie would ever say something like that but is quite happy really as it is one step closer to getting rid of her or so he thinks. He really wants to play the decent boyfriend and asks her if she is gonna ring ruby and try and make it up to her even though he don't want her to, Charlie is already on the phone before Angelo can even finish the sentence trying to get a hold of Ruby and Apologise.

At Annies ruby's phone starts to ring

" Ruby your phone is ringing, its Charlie" Annie tells ruby

" I don't want to talk to her so can you just put it on silent please" Ruby ask Annie as she walks out of the bathroom after getting into some comfy clothes to slouch in and some tissue in her hand for her eyes and nose as she has constantly cried since she got there.

" What if she is trying to apologise for what she said" Annie asks as she hates seeing her friend like this

" I don't want to know about it, she obviously don't care that much otherwise she wouldn't have said what she did would she" Ruby says back getting more tearful at this. Annie rushes to ruby's side and gives her a hug and tells her things will be fine, Annie don't know if they will she just wants her friend to be happy again. She also tells her that she can stay there as long as she needs to and that Irene don't mind either, Ruby just tells her thanks and that she is a great friend.

Charlie finishes dialling ruby's number again and hopes she will pick up this time.

" Hi its ruby if I haven't answered then I don't want to talk to you, ha just kidding I will ring you back when I can"

" ah stupid answer phone" Charlie says to Angelo

" Give her time to calm down a bit and then try again later or something" Angelo says

" yeah I might go round there actually if she don't answer" Charlie tells him

" no you cant" Angelo says

" why cant I" Charlie asks

" because you have been drinking and she wont want to talk to you like this will she" Angelo says glad that he managed to find a good enough excuse to stop her going.

" oh my god fine" Charlie says upset that Angelo is probably right

Back at annies Annie asks Ruby if she wants to go with her to see her brother as she is seeing him again tomorrow. Ruby aint to sure whether she wants to or not but then Annie manages to persuade her saying that it will take her mind off of things with Charlie and stuff so ruby finally agrees to go with her. By the time ruby and Annie have finished watching TV and talking ruby tells Annie that she is tired and that she wants to go to sleep, Annie says that she aint even eaten yet but ruby says that she aint in the mood for food now so she makes her way to the spare room which Annie has set up for her.

At Charlie's Angelo left about half and Hour ago and Charlie is slouched on the sofa just finishing off her last mouthful of wine that she has left out of the bottle. She decides that's she is gonna go and see ruby tomorrow before work and try to work things out, she gets up off the sofa and stumbles to her room once on there she collapses on her bed and is surprised at how tired she actually is so she doesn't bother getting change she just closes her eyes and let sleep claim her.

**Hey guys can you please R&R please please please as it kinda makes you want to write more as well. x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people I thought I would let you know that this is probably gonna be my last chapter because as I said in the previous one I have all these ideas where I want this story to go but don't know how to write them down, it kinda sucks really coz I was enjoying it up till now but these things happen. But I would appreciate some help with It if anyone minds or something to help me. Anyway here is your next chapter.**

The next morning Charlie wakes up in state, she is still in last night clothes and she has mascara all round her eyes, her tongue is stuck to the roof of her mouth and she has some serious bad breath. She sighs and gets up and walks towards the bathroom in a need of a shower and some toothpaste and mouthwash. Once she gets out the shower she heads to her room and gets dressed and ready for work, once she is ready she heads out the door and makes her way to Annie's as she wants to see ruby before she goes to work and apologise to her for what she said and if she will come back home.

At Annie's Ruby and Annie have been awake for about 30 minuets now and are getting ready to go see Geoff, they are both dressed and have eaten and are now brushing there teeth. Once they have finished there teeth they both head for the door and head to the bus station hoping to catch the 9 o'clock bus to take them to Geoff's, they have left early because they are gonna go into town after and do some shopping for Annie who has to get some new clothes. After the girls have left Charlie turns up at the house about 10 minuets later and knocks on the door when there is know answer she gets out her phone and dials ruby's number again and hopes she will answer this time but as soon as ruby see Charlie's name flash up see rejects the call.

" so your just gonna keep on ignoring her are you" Annie asks ruby

" yep I told her not to contact me and that I don't want to speak to her but she obviously don't listen" ruby tells Annie

" but what if she is really regretful and sorry for what she said" Annie asks her

" yeah well I need time to cool down a bit and maybe I will speak to her later or tomorrow" Ruby says

" that's good at least your thinking of talking to her sometime soon because as much as you wont admit it you and Charlie need each other you have the closest bond I have ever seen" Annie finishes off ruby just nods her head and tells Annie that they are here. When Ruby rejected the call Charlie just sighs and heads to work hoping to ring or catch ruby later or something, once Annie and Ruby have left the bus they walk the short distance to Geoff's and Knock on his door. After a couple of seconds the door is answered by Aden who goes all quiet at the two people standing in front of him, he cant quite keep his eyes off of ruby who is doing exactly the same and cant take her eyes off of him. When he realises what he is doing he immediately looks away from ruby slightly embarrassed and asks if he can help them, Annie says that her brother Geoff lives here so Aden moves out of the way and lets both of the girls in. When the girls are inside Geoff greets his sister followed by Joey and then introduces Aden to them and Annie introduces Ruby to them, all five of them sit in the living room talking and just enjoying the different company, every now and again Aden and Ruby would glance at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking and this didn't go unnoticed by Joey so she starts to interrogate ruby.

" so ruby do you have and boyfriend back at home" Joey asks

" no I don't I just slit up with my now ex, why"? ruby replied back

" No I was just wondering that's all, so are you looking or interested in anyone"? Joey asks again, Aden doesn't know why Joey is asking these questions but is hoping that she says no.

" no im not im happy being single and free at the moment" ruby replies back

" oh that's a shame because old Aden here clearly has a crush or something or you and he is single and free and ive noticed both of you keep staring at one another when the other isn't looking" Joey smiles back

Ruby is caught off guard by that last sentence and doesn't know what to do or say and starts to stutter and turn red the same as Aden, Joey Geoff and Annie start to giggle at this which turn the pair even redder. After a couple of minuets ruby excuses herself and heads to the bathroom to dampen her face and to be alone for a minuet, once she is gone Aden turns to Joey

"Good one Jo, thanks for embarrassing me and her"

" im sorry alright I just thought you needed a little help as neither of you were gonna say anything anytime soon" Joey says back

" yeah well I you could kept quite and gave me some time I would have said something" Aden replies back, Annie and Geoff just smile at this and decide to stay out of there business.

As Ruby is on her way back from the bathroom there is a knock at the door so she tells the guys that she will get it, once she opens it there is a women who looks quite scruffy looking with bags round her eyes and just pushes her way past ruby as if she aint even there. Ruby just shuts the door and returns back to the living room and goes to sit back in her original seat but Nicole has already took that so she goes to sit on the floor but before she does Aden asks if she would like to go to the shop with him to get some lunch for everyone, ruby agrees and to go with him Joey is about to say something to him but he just gives her a look as if to say don't even think about saying anything. They both leave and head the short way to the shop. Once they have left Nicole turns to Joey and asks who that girl was and who is she to Aden, Joey tells her that it is Geoff's sister Annie's best friend and that Aden likes her and she like him as well she thinks. After hearing that Nicole starts to get Jealous because she likes Aden but he doesn't like her as Joey Geoff and Aden have all told her but she still cant hope that he might like and that she doesn't like anyone that he likes. Ruby and Aden have been walking in silence now and so Aden starts up a conversation

" so how long have you known Annie for"

" just a couple of years I moved to the bay with my sister and Annie was the first person I met" Ruby replies

"cool so how long was you with your boyfriend before you broke up if you don't mind me asking" Aden asks

" no its fine we were together for about a year" ruby says back " so how do you know Geoff then"

" I only know Geoff through Joey as she is my best mate so about a year now" Aden replies

" cool, so what's up with that Nicole person" Ruby asks

" don't even get me started on her she is Joeys other best mate but I hate her" Aden says back

" ok care to share why"

" I would rather not because its embarrassing as she also scares off girls that I like because she likes me so don't want me to see other people, but its not as if I have given her false hope that we will be together I really dislike the girl" Aden finishes off. There is also another reason but he don't want to tell her why a it might scare her off and doesn't want to share his mates secret.

" so would it be possible to see you again" Aden asks shyly

" yeah sure" Ruby says going shy as well

" so can I have your number then" Aden asks, Ruby gives him her number and also receives Aden's as well.

Once they get to the shop they get the bits and head back to Geoff's, at Geoff's Nicole and Joey have headed to the bathroom as Nicole needs some help with something so Geoff and Annie start to talk about Ruby and Aden possibly getting together, as they are talking there is a knock at the door so Annie answers it and Aden and Ruby walk in with there stuff. Aden immediately see's Joey and Nicole gone and asks where they are and when Annie says in the bathroom he storms in there not even bothering to knock or nothing, he gets in the bathroom just in time to stop Joey taking a line. Joey is shocked and can see the anger in Aden's eyes towards Nicole as he grabs her by the arm and tells her to get out and not bother coming back or to ring Joey again either. Nicole is to shocked by Aden's behaviour to say anything back and just walks out the bathroom and out of the flat without saying anything to anyone. Once Nicole has gone he re shuts the bathroom door and turns to Joey with hurt all over his face and says angrily

" what the hell do you think your doing Jo, as soon as Nicole comes round here that's it your straight away in here doing drugs, I bet you haven't even thought about them till she came round"

" fine your right but its to hard to turn down when its on offer" Joey says back

" to hard how is it you don't see me saying yes or anything"

" yeah but you have more will power than me I try no say no I do but I cant" Joey says back

" well now your gonna have to chose between me or the drugs and Nicole" Aden says

" so your gonna make me chose fine but Aden you know I will always chose you" Joey says

" well im glad now we have to head back out there to the others and you need to make some lunch" Aden says cheekily

Both of them leave the bathroom and head to the living room, when they enter the others are looking at them and Geoff asks Joey if everything is alright to which she says it is now and heads to the kitchen to make some food for everyone. Ruby asks Aden why Nicole left and he just says that she needed to get home, ruby can see that he is lying but decides to leave it. Annie followed Joey to the kitchen and offers her help but Joey tells her she don't need any but she can ask if every one wants a drink and get them so Annie does as she's told and gets drinks for everyone. After Joey has finished doing lunch the four of them sit down and eat there food and watch some TV. After a couple more hours the girls decide its time to leave and say goodbye to everyone and head to the bus station ready to go home as Annie don't want to do any shopping now which is fine by Ruby so they head home.

Back at summer bay Charlie is sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on her work but she cant as she is constantly thinking of Ruby and debating whether or not to ring her again. Martha walks into the station and knocks on Charlie's office door

" come in"

" hey I thought I would see how you were as you looked like you and Ruby were gonna have a row yesterday" Martha asks

" yeah well we did now I haven't spoken to her since the row she slept over at Annie's last night and still wont talk to me" Charlie says starting to cry again

" it cant be that bad im sure you will sort things out, and what did you say to make her leave" Martha asks

" I told her that she is better off out of my life" Charlie says

" well you know what you have to do, you need to go sort things out with her after work go round to Annie's and don't take no for an answer about coming back home" Martha finishes off

" yeah your right thanks" Charlie thanks Martha as she heads out of the station to go back to work.

As soon as Martha left Angelo walks into Charlie's office and asks if she he is ok, she replies she's fine and that he is gonna go round to Annies tonight to make it up to Ruby. Angelo asks if it's a good idea that ruby might need more time and to stop trying so hard that she needs some alone time and that Ruby will eventually call Charlie. He Knows that Ruby wont call Charlie as she is as stubborn as Charlie is so if he can get Charlie to stop trying to contact her then they will be out of each others lives then he can have Charlie to himself. As Angelo said that Charlie's mind went back to when Ruby said Angelo cant wait to get rid of her

" Ruby's right" Charlie said to Angelo

" what's Ruby right about" Angelo asks

" about you cant wait to get her out of my life" Charlie says getting angry

"no I don't" Angelo replies thinking shit she has found out

" really so why are you trying to stop me from contacting her and you know she wont phone me as I was in the wrong" Charlie says angrily and starting to shout

" fine you want to know why, she is a brat Charlie and she has you wrapped round her finger" Angelo says shouting back

"don't ever call her that, do you know what we are finished" Charlie says shouting back

" fine its not like I care anyway" Angelo shouts back and storms out of her office. Charlie no longer wants to stay at work so tells the others that she is feeling sick and is going home.

**Sorry if this chapter is bad guys but could you please read and review as it could be last please chez-usan x**


End file.
